A known this kind of flow control valve includes two valve elements, which are opposed to each other and equipped to an opening portion, which passes from two inflow passages to an outflow passage. The flow control valve causes a valve shaft, which is driven by an electric actuating device in a thrust direction, to displace each valve element independently (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).
The flow control valve disclosed in the Patent Literature 1 uses a geared motor as the electric actuating device. In addition, the flow control valve employs a configuration in which a screw portion is formed in a valve shaft and a plug affixed to the housing and in which positive rotation and negative rotation of the geared motor are made via two gears to perform thrust driving while rotating the valve shaft.